


The Doll and The Soldier

by FangirlFromDownunder



Category: Fullmetal Alchemist: Brotherhood & Manga, Violet Evergarden (Anime)
Genre: Crossover, F/M, FMA/Violet Evergarden, Romance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-03-09
Updated: 2019-07-22
Packaged: 2019-11-14 03:51:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 7,021
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18044921
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FangirlFromDownunder/pseuds/FangirlFromDownunder
Summary: After being offered a new job in Central, Luculia Marlborough moves to pursue and forward her career as an Auto Memories Doll.What new experiences await her?





	1. New Beginnings

Working in Central was certainly not what the red-headed girl has expected after graduating from the Auto Memories Doll Training School. And yet here she was. Luculia Malborough, a simple girl, being hired by The Central Postal Company. And she had no one to thank other than herself and her brother, Spencer. He had requested a letter from her a few weeks back and, unbeknownst to her, he had sent it to the postal company in Central to try and get her a job. A week later she had gotten her letter of acceptance as an Auto Memories Doll in the Central Postal Company and after a long goodbye, she boarded the train to the major city of Amestris. 

As she stepped off the train, lugging her bags with her she glanced around. The letter had said they'd send someone to meet her but she never was told who they would be. She wondered further into the station, scanning faces and trying to find any possibility of someone looking for her. In the distance, she spotted a brunet boy stood on his toes looking over the crowd. That seemed as good a place to start as any and she began her way over to meet the young man.

As she made her way over, pushing through the many people on the platform, she couldn't help but notice the metal arm that the boy had. It wasn't the first time she'd seen automail, after all, Violet has two arms made from a similar material. Finally reaching him, she found his back facing her, he must have turned when she wasn't looking. She reached up to tap his shoulder before speaking.

"Excuse me?" Her voice came out soft, despite growing up in a city it was nothing like this.

He hummed before turning to her, bright blue eyes meeting hers. 

"Would you perhaps be looking for me? I'm Laculia Malborough," She held up the letter she had received so he could see it, "I was told that someone would be here to meet me."

He made a sound of self-satisfaction, clearly proud he'd found her in the crowd despite the fact that she had been the one to find him. "Yes indeed. I'm Orlando, I work at the postal company as a deliverer. They sent me to get you, so I guess you're a very important package I need to deliver then." He winked, clearly thinking himself very smooth and clever. 

Luculia nodded, paying very little attention to the flirtation from the boy in front of her. "It's lovely to meet you, Orlando. I'd like to get out of this crowd if possible? I'd also like to meet everyone else as soon as possible."

The brunette deflated slightly, seeing his flirtation shut down so quickly, before leading Luculia through the station and out to the streets. The girl looked around herself, looking at the looming buildings all so clean and daunting and nothing like the rustic ones back home. She was lead through the streets, not really paying attention to what Orlando was saying. It's not that she meant to ignore him or be rude, it's simply that the ride here had been long and she's very tired. 

As they passed through the city she began to notice the further they walked the more the buildings changed. The smooth and plain looking homes and buildings closer to the train station slowly turned into beautiful old buildings, decorative in a way, with details that reminded her of home. These buildings were from before the war in Ishval, she knew the designs well. She often used to climb the stairs to the tops of similar buildings back home with her brother before the war. 

The ruby haired girl shook her head, pushing the thoughts of the war away. She didn't want to focus on that now, not when there were so many positive things to think of. Like her new job. Or the friends she could make here. Or maybe she'd find a boyfriend! The thought brought a flush to her cheeks. Romance had never been at the forefront of her mind ever. With her brother to take care of and learning to be a Doll on top of greaving her parents, it was hard to even consider bringing another person to focus on into her life. But here? Her brother was able to take care of himself now and even got himself a job, she must remember to write to Violet and thank her again for all she did to help the two of them. She had moved through her grief and, while she was sad, she no longer felt alone. And here she would meet new people, people who didn't know her growing up. Boys that wouldn't tease her for things she'd done in the past. She had options here. Then again, what did she know about relationships?

Her thoughts were brought to a halt when Orlando stopped walking. She looked up to see they were standing outside an old postal building, and yet despite the age of it, there were people coming in and out rapidly. This was where she'd be working. And it was everything she'd dreamed of. Heading inside she was greeted with large groups of people, some writing on standing desks at the sides of the room. She was blown back by the colours she found, so many flowers in vases and tapestries hanging from rafters. This isn't what she has through a post office in Central would be, but she's glad it is. 

The blue-eyed boy leads her upstairs and through a hallway. The room at the end of the hallway was where he stopped and turned to Luculia. 

"Well, this is you stop. This is the break room for you Dolls. The others should be inside." He turned and headed down the hallway, back to work she assumes, before he paused and looked over his shoulder. "Hey, if you're ever in trouble I work in the postal room. Come find me if you need help." And he turned back around and began walking again.

Luculia turned back towards the door, her nerves buzzing to life. These were the people she'd be working with. She had to make a good first impression. Does she knock? He said it was the break room so it shouldn't be a problem if she just goes in right?

Turning the doorknob she pushed the door open. The room she entered was beautifully decorated just like the main postal room. Brightly coloured flowers in vases, soft looking seating, a small kitchen area, and a table to eat at. But what truly drew her eye was a beautiful woman sat on one of the sofas. She wasn't the only woman in the room but way she healds herself as she read, dark hair and red eyes. Her skin was darker than most that Luculia had seen and she was clad in a long blue skirt and coat that sat over a black blouse. She truly looked like the very idea of elegance and beauty personified. And when she looked up she smiled at Luculia, who couldn't help but be in awe of her.

"You must be Luculia Malborough. It's nice to finally meet you, I'm Cassandra Arnowe. I'm the head of the Dolls department here, as well as being one myself." Her voice was smooth and warm like coffee, as she rose from her seat, setting her book on the small coffee table before making her way over to Luculia, the long skirt of her blue outfit swaying as her hips moved, to shake her hand. The pale girl took the darker skinned woman's hand in her's and shook it, instantly regretting the action as her hands were so clammy. Cassandra didn't seem to mind as she smiled warmly. 

"Come, I'll introduce you to everyone." The dark haired woman leads Luculia over to the kitchen area where three girls were sat. The first girl, who Cassandra introduced as Marie Baker, was short and round. Her eyes were a deep brown like chocolate and her hair was a soft blonde shade. She seemed warm and reminded Luculia of a girl she used to be friend with back home. She was dressed in a short brown dress with small pink flower detailing along the skirt, the sleeves long and ruffled at the ends. There was a pink ribbon in her hair that matched the detailing.

The second girl jumped in to introduce herself before Cassandra could. She said her name was Alexis Heller before shaking the read heads hand enthusiastically. This girl wore black suit pants and a sleeveless shirt with a dark ribbon tied around the collar like a tie. Blonde hair tied back into a braid that seemed to be falling out. She seemed to be the louder of the three and was very excited to meet Luculia as it seemed.

The last girl bowed her head slightly as Cassandra introduced her as Isabella Khoo. There was almost a regal air around her, she held herself with such dignity. She wasn't as elegant as Cassandra but more dainty, reminding Luculia of the princesses from the stories her mother used to read her. The pale purple skirt and white bouse seemed pristine and the bun her blonde hair formed didn't have one strand out of place. Her eyes were clear and seemed to be able to read everything about a person in one glance.

Luculia felt so plain next to the four, so elegant and beautiful. She could never imagine herself like that. But she'd be glad to be around them none the less. They seemed like lovely girls and she couldn't wait to get to know them more.

As the introductions ended and everyone was starting to get to know the new girl, an older man came through the door smiling warmly at the group. Cassandra was the first to speak to him.

"Mister Edlin, this is Luculia the Doll I was telling you about. She's just arrived."

"How wonderful. Cassandra here showed me your letter and insisted we hire you right away. Her eye for talent hasn't lead me astray yet, you see." His smile was covered slightly by his moustache. His voice rumbled slightly but was warm and familiar.

"I hope I can live up to you're expectations, Sir." Luculia answered, nerves buzzing to life once more.

The conversation with Mister Edlin went on for some time, focusing on orientation and making sure she knew where everything was and showing her where she would be working. After this, she returned to the break room where it looked like the other girls were packing up their things for the day. It was then she realised that there was one pressing thing she really should have organised before coming here.

"Excuse me, but do any of you know if there's a hotel around here I could stay in? I haven't organised a place to live yet." 

Alexis seemed to light up. "Oh! Oh! You can live with me! My roommate just moved out so I've been looking for someone to move in with me. Come on I'll show you the way."

And like that Luculia had found somewhere to live, solving her problem entirely. She was glad for it, finding an apartment in Central can't be easy. Alexis' apartment was nice. There was a small fireplace and sitting area, a kitchen and dining room that seemed decent enough to cook in, and two bedrooms along with a shared bathroom. It was a good thing whoever Alexis' last roommate was had left her bed, as for furnishing the room, she could worry about that at another time.

And so, after a shower, Luculia prepared for sleep. That was her first day in Central. Her work as a Doll at Central Postal Company starts tomorrow. This marked the end of one chapter of her life. And was the new beginning for a whole new adventure.


	2. A Chance Meeting

"Dear Spencer,

I've been in Central for a week now. The first few days were fine but recently I've felt homesick. I miss you and the local diner. I miss cooking you dinner every night, although I suppose that's solved slightly by my new roommate.

I've ended up moving in with one of the other Dolls at the postal company. Her name's Alexis and she seems to be totally useless when it comes to cooking. But she's kind and enthusiastic about work, she keeps the house clean and has been so helpful in helping me find my way around.

The work is good, we seem to have a lot of soldiers and government officials coming in. The soldiers like to write letters home to family or their sweethearts. The officials come in looking to hire someone to help keep track of meetings or write down what they dictate, I don't do most of those jobs, they go to another of the girls.

How is you're job going? I hope you're enjoying it and you're making new friends. Remember to drink enough water and eat enough, or I'll get on the next train home to come make sure you do.

Much love,  
Luculia. 

P.S. I bumped into the stangest man today. He was so distracted and in such a rush, sort of like you when you've got your eye on a girl."

***

It was the end of the week. Luculia had finally managed to make herself at home in the Central Postal Company. She had decorated the office space they gave her with flowers, which apparently were bought fresh daily from a local florist or given to them by clients. The girls were patient with her learning the way they did things in the company, it was a lot more strict that back home. You must present yourself well, how Alexis was allowed to get away with her hair confused the redhead but she could see she worked hard to present herself professionally outside of that, they had to write down what was being told to them if slightly more eloquent, unless the client was having trouble expressing themselves in which case they were allowed to take creative freedom as many Dolls did. The more military based requests often went to Isabella, apparently, her speciality was professional letters. Cassandra handled most of the requests as well as some love letters. Marie seemed to have a flair for helping people with family matters and Alexis was very good at helping people with playful letters written to long-standing lovers.

Luculia's first job had been a love letter, a young man trying to confess to the woman of his dreams. She couldn't help but smile as she typed, his feelings were just so pure and sweet. He was very nervous so she'd taken some liberties in helping him express how he was feeling, asked many questions about her and how she made him feel. In the end, he seemed very pleased with what she had written for him and he had mailed it that day.

Monday's were her day off, and she'd be glad to have some time to learn her surroundings in the city. Up until this point she only knew how to get to the station and her apartment, some exploring couldn't hurt. So, slipping into something more comfortable than what she wore at work, Luculia headed out onto the streets or Central.

The area she was staying in was nice. The apartment was just down the road from a small cafe that always seemed to be bursting with life, couples on dates and friends talking. She'd been waiting to go in and try what they served, but it felt like going alone was just not going to be fun. After all, everyone seemed to be there as a couple. So, walking past the cafe she continued to head through the streets.

At the same time, a certain 2nd Lutenent Jean Havoc was rushing through the streets. Colonel Mustang had been running the team ragged, not that any of them could blame him. But thanks to it the blonde man was late to meet the girl he had asked out, Solaris. He had to make a good first impression on here, it was the first date after all!

Unfortunately, due to Luculia being occupied by looking at what was around her and Jean being in a rush and lost in thought about the woman he was on his way to meet, the two collided. The small bag the ruby-haired girl had been carrying flew from her hands and the cigarette fell from the light-haired man's mouth. He quickly got back to his feet and apologised, extending a hand to help whoever he had bumped into. He certainly hadn't expected a cute girl to take his hand as he helped her up, thanking him.

Luculia quickly collected her bag and apologised for not paying attention as well, trying to take full blame for the accident.

"Don't worry about it, I wasn't paying attention either. It was just an accident anyway. Are you alright?" His voice was smooth. He had to be sure she wasn't injured, what kind of man would he be if he left such a cute girl alone and hurt?

"Yes, I think I'm okay. Just a small scrape I think." Leculia surveyed herself, seeing a small graze on her elbow. Other than that she was just a little dirty, which was quickly fixed by running her hands over her skirt. Keeping herself clean was a habit she'd formed from work.

The man in front of her nodded, "If you're sure." He paused before continuing to ask, "What had you so distracted if I can ask?" rubbing the back of his neck bashfully. Come on Havoc don't ruin this!

"Oh! I was looking at the shops, trying to learn my way around. I actually just moved here so I was trying to learn my surroundings a little better." She smiled timidly, a little embarrassed she'd let herself become distracted enough to not see him coming.

"New to town, huh? Why don't I show you around?"

"Oh, I wouldn't want to be a bother. Besides, you looked like you were in a rush?"

"Oh yeah I was on my way to meet--" He jumped, totally having forgotten he was on his way to meet someone, "Shit. Sorry again but I'm meant to be meeting someone," He said as he began to walk again, "Hopefully we'll run into each other again!" He called to her as he rounded the corner. It wasn't until he'd almost reached the cafe that he'd realised he hadn't asked her name or where she worked. And it wasn't until after his date that he realised how much she had been running through his head since their meeting. As beautiful as Solaris, his heart was now in the possession of the mystery red-head he had met in the street.

Luculia, on the other hand, couldn't help but let out a small laugh at the strange man she had just met. Central certainly had some interesting people living there. She considered adding this meeting to the letter she'd written her brother, but decided it didn't really matter at the end of the day. After all, meeting someone in passing was hardly something to write home about.

She spent the rest of her day window shopping, buying only things that really called out to her. A new warm blanket for winter, a stuffed toy that reminded her of one her brother had once given her, a small wreath of twigs that reminded her of home. She returned to her apartment late afternoon to find Alexis sleeping on one of the couches. Putting her things away in her room Luculia went about cooking dinner for both of them.

She'd been in Central for a week and, while it was very different, she was already feeling at home here. The people she worked with were kind and welcoming, offering her shelter and giving her suggestions on where to buy things. She missed her brother, yes, but she's sure if he saw here he'd be pleased.

She thought back to the strange blonde she'd met today, in a rush somewhere and yet still easily distracted. She felt herself giggle again. Maybe she should tell Spencer about it, he might get a chuckle knowing the type of people seem to be in power here were sort of like him.


	3. It's A Date

"Dear Luculia,

Yes, I promise I'll take care of myself. Don't you come back here until you're a famous doll, you hear me!

As for making friends, everyone here is really nice. I need to thank Doc for getting me this job. He says hello by the way. He'd send a letter but says he's been to busy with patients.

I'm glad you're getting along with everyone there. As for the guy you bumped into, he better not have given you a hard time! I'll come down there and give him a piece of my mind is he did. You 'ain't got time for that, you're too young anyway.

Missing you too.  
Love, Spencer"

***

Jean was perplexed. He liked Solaris, sure. She was pretty and interested in everything he said. But after a couple of dates, it didn't feel like they were getting anywhere. He didn't know anything about her and whenever he asked she'd deflect or give him something tiny. Like when he asked about her family. She told him she had a lot of brothers but as soon as he asked about them she asked him about his own family. He just didn't feel like he was connecting with her at all.

Not to mention the girl with the red hair. He hadn't been able to get her out of his mind. He'd even told the others about her since he was so distracted. At one point he'd gone back to the street he met her but no luck. He had no clue what her name was or where to find her. Hell, maybe that's why he felt so disconnected from Solaris. He was so hung up about this other girl he just wasn't interested anymore. He hated to admit that though, that felt so shallow. Even still he'd broken up with her last time they met. She wasn't happy about it either. She was furious. But what could a guy do? He just wasn't interested anymore.

Maybe if it didn't work out he could ask Solaris out again, tell her he'd made a mistake and try and get her to forgive him. But it wasn't fair on her to keep going if his heart wasn't in it. If this mystery girl had him so distracted he couldn't even focus at work then he'd have to find her somehow.

Speaking of work.

It was about that time he was hit over the head by the First Lieutenant. Apparently, she'd been trying to give him an assignment for a few minutes and he was so lost in thought that he hadn't noticed.

"I need you to go and hire a doll from the post office. The Colonel said he needed someone to take down a letter." Riza wasn't one to mince words when hading out an assignment. But it did seem like a pretty minor job for someone of his rank to be doing. "And he said to be sneaky about it. He doesn't want it to be obvious, something about a secret he wants to keep." Ah, now it made more sense. Jean was handed a folded up piece of paper and once Riza had left he read the message.

The name Cassandra was written in Roy's handwriting. Jean had gone to the post office enough to know this wasn't a matter of the military. The name Cassandra and her status as an Automemories doll meant only one thing. A love letter.

On the other side of town, the Central Postal Company was abuzz with work. It seemed Friday's were always busy here. Luculia had written four letters already today, and it was only lunchtime! She sat in the break room having lunch with the other dolls, minus Cassandra who had been requested for a home visit. From what little Luculia had been told it seemed like an old woman wanting to write to an old boyfriend. It made sense that the best writer they had been sent for something like that. 

She and the other girls were currently eating some sandwiches that Marie had sent Orlando to get them during his morning break. The two seemed to be quite close, almost like siblings. It reminded Luculia of her brother.

Speaking of Orlando, he just came into the room.

"Have any of you girls seen Cass?" The brown-haired young man looked around the room. "Some Lieutenant came in looking for her, said something about a Colonel Roy Mustang needing her help."

"She's out on a request, shouldn't be back until later today." It was Alexis who spoke up. Out of all of the girls, when Cassandra was away it seemed to be her who was in charge. "Also, don't call her that. You know she hates it when you call her that."

"Yeah, whatever," Orlando replied, not really caring. The relationship between the workers here seemed to be pretty relaxed compared to what Violet had told her about the company she works for. Everyone seemed to be equals. Even Mister Eldin seemed to be on an equal footing to the mail runners. "What am I meant to do about this guy then? He said he'd been sent on urgent business." 

"I can talk to him if you'd like? If he's from the military I'm probably the best suited for this sort of thing." came the soft and clear voice of Isabella, who rose from her chair to follow Orlando back to the man. 

It was only a few moments later that she'd returned. "It seems the request is more of a secret love letter, I suspected as much from Colonel Mustang. It seems whenever he's here it's another love letter."

"Secret love letter? Sounds romantic." Alexis chimed in, her voice lilting. "Hey, Luculia, you liked writing that love letter the other day right? Wanna give this one a try."

She thought for a moment, there was no harm in trying. "Alright then, I'll pack up my things." And that's what she did. She packed her typewriter, paper, and ink and made her way down to the main room where requests were placed. 

She looked around to find the man in military uniform since Orlando had gone back to work after getting Isabella to him. Luckily the blue stood out against the hardwood of the post office.

Walking over to the man she cleared her throat. Once he'd turned around she realised that it was the same man she had bumped into a few days ago. She found herself distracted a moment before finally greeting the man.

"It is a pleasure to be of service to you, Sir. I am the Auto Memories Doll, Luculia Marlborough." She said as she held the edges of her skirt in a curtsy. 

Jean wasn't much better off, having the girl he'd been thinking about standing right in front of him. She's right there! 

"Umm yeah, hi." He cursed himself. Of all the things to say you say that? "Ah, right. I'm Jean Havoc! It's nice to meet you, Miss." 

"We've met already. The other day, remember? We crashed into each other." She couldn't help but think herself silly for bringing it up. What was a significant meeting to her might have just been nothing to him?

"No! I definitely remember. How could anyone forget such a pretty face." There it was, back in his grove. The Colonel would be proud. 

The green-eyed girls face almost went as red as her hair. That was new. It's not that boys hadn't found her attractive in the past, it's just that that's what they were. Boys. She was a woman now. And this was a man flirting with her. That was flirting, right?

Jean couldn't help but feel satisfied at the flush that came to her cheeks. "Anyway, we should really be heading back. Colonel Mustang said he wanted that letter done ASAP."

"Right, lead the way." Luculia followed the Lutenent out the doors and to a car. The ride back to Central Comand was light. They made small talk about her work, the weather, and a particularly cute dog they'd seen on their drive. He learned that she'd moved her just over a week ago for a job as one of the dolls here. He knew that meant she had talent, so maybe the fact that it wasn't who he'd requested wouldn't bother Roy.

Jean lead her through the halls, taking her to the Colonel's office.

"You know offer still stands." He piped up just before she went in.

"Offer?" She tilted her head slightly in confusion.

"If you want me to show you around. I know some really good coffee spots, if you like coffee that it." His smile was charming and caught her off guard slightly.

"Oh, well I..." She paused, thinking it through. She as an adult, she could handle a date. "Sure, why not?" 

Her smile was blinding, she was just so cute. At least in Jean's opinion. "Cool!" He was way too excited. "How's Monday at 10 sound?"

"Perfect." and that was the last thing said before entering the office of Colonel Roy Mustang, who was thoroughly disappointed that it hadn't been Cassandra passing through those doors. 

But in the end, he was rather pleased with the work Luculia had done. He gave her the money for both her work and the mailing of the letter that she would do once she returned to the office, plus a little extra for the trouble of taking on a job normally handled by someone else. Unfortunately, it hadn't been Jean who took her back. Instead, it was an older man who introduced himself as Vato Falman. He seemed nice enough, making respectful and pleasant conversation, and the drive wasn't long. 

Once back she mailed the letter and went back to her office to put her stuff back before heading back into the break room. Requests normally dye down after three, she's learned, so most of the girls were in there. Including Cassandra.

"I hear you took a request from someone who asked for me personally." The dark skinned woman smiled, "How did it go?"

"It went very well. Colonel Mustang was very pleased with my work." Luculia smiled back.

Isabella piped up, "And the Lieutenant? He was quite handsome wouldn't you agree? What was he like." In the few days here Luculia had learned that Isabella had a type. She liked military men who looked like they might be bad boys.

"He was very nice. I actually bumped into him the other day." The redhead paused, "I have a date with him next Monday."

The room erupted in questions. What was his name? Was he respectful? He didn't pressure you into this right? Luculia wondered what type of men the others had dealt with here in the past.

"Jean Havoc, he was very respectful, and he offered to show me around and get coffee with me. I see no reason I couldn't say yes, he didn't pressure me."

"Well that's good," Alexis spoke, "You wouldn't imagine some of the guys Marie got asking her out the first few weeks she was here." No Luculia didn't want to try and imagine what would cause those types of questions.


	4. The Date

"Dear Spencer,

What do you mean I'm too young! I'm not a little girl, I can handle myself. And I'll have you know I'm actually going on a date with that same man this Monday coming. He's actually very charming. Maybe, instead of being interested in my love life you should focus on your own. I don't remember the last time you showed any romantic interest anywhere!

I had my first commission the other day. A secret love letter a Colonel wanted to be written. Although from what the others have said, he seems to write these often. Some ladies man or something. At the time it seemed romantic, but knowing the backstory it isn't anymore.

I'll write Doc a letter and let him know everything that's been happening. He'd be amazed by some of the equipment they have here.

Maybe next time you have some time off you should come here? Last time you were in Central it was before the war, right? It might do you good to come see it again. And maybe it'd stop me missing you so much!

Much Love,  
Luculia."

***

Over the next few days, the two worked well. Luculia writing her letters and learning all she could from her superiors. Jean working almost in a daze, everyone knew he had a date. If they didn't work it out from how he acted then he'd tell them. Roy swore sometimes Jean was worse than Huges when it came to talking about their personal lives. 

The two had arranged to meet at the post office to go and get coffee. Once Monday came Luculia stood in one of her simple green dresses. Maybe she should have asked one of the others if they had something she could have borrowed. She felt like such a country bumpkin in her old dresses after seeing what the ladies wore in Central. Maybe she could ask Isabella to go shopping with her? Isabella always looked so clean and put together.

She didn't have too much longer to think it over as she felt a tap on her shoulder. She turned to come face to face with flowers. Pink Peonies? They were very pretty, they'd be even more so if they weren't in her face. Luculia took the bouquet and held in, looking up at the person who'd handed them to her. The same blue eyes she'd seen on Friday.

"I'm not late, am I? You haven't been waiting too long?" He rubbed the back of his head.

"No, not at all." The redhead smiled warmly. "These are beautiful. Do you mind if we head back to where I'm living so I can put them in water before we get coffee?"

"Oh, not at all! I forgot they'd need to be put in water." He chuckled lightly, just happy that maybe something good may come from this.

The two walked side by side down the road back to the apartment. Luculia couldn't help but notice the fact that Jean always seemed to have a cigaret in his lips. Lit or not, it was a bad habit. It sort of reminded her of when Spencer started drinking. Maybe all military people have these bad habits to deal with their work. If so she couldn't help but feel sad at the fact.

They only poped into the apartment briefly, not long enough for Jean to get a good look at the place. Once the flowers were in the water the duo headed out for their walk. Jean pointing out shops here and there, the two chatting about themselves.

"My brother was in the military once. He broke his leg though, so he was dismissed." She added when talking about family.

"Really? Where was he stationed?"

"Oh, nowhere to serious. He didn't really have the skill to be on the front lines so they kept him at the back during the war." She smiled softly, he'd been so proud when he got in and then it all fell apart. "He was only really in one fight. We don't talk about it."

"Oh? Why's that? Too much trauma." Maybe this wasn't the subject to talk about on a first date.

She nodded, "Our parents died during it, they went to visit him since it was so peaceful there." It wasn't the type of thing that would bring her to tears, not anymore. It still hurt to not have them there but she'd mourned them long enough, they wouldn't want their deaths to consume her life.

"Ah, I'm sorry to hear that." The blonde paused. "I'm sure they'd be proud of you. Both of you. I don't know your brother, but if you're anything to go by they must have been great people."

Lucilia smiled. He really was quite sweet. "Thank you. I think they would have liked to hear that."

"My parents both run an old general store, back home. I don't know what I'd do if anything were to happen to them." He chuckled, trying to bring the mood up again. "Anyway, hope one day I can meet this brother of yours. He sounds like a decent guy."

"He's just started a new job so who knows when he'll be able to visit." She laughed lightly, Jean noted that it was probably one of the nicest sounds he's ever heard. 

From there the two headed to the cafe that Jean had planned them to have coffee there. By now it was more an early lunch. Jean ordered a flat white and sandwich. Luculia instead getting a hot chocolate and slice of cake. She noted that her tastes were probably immature compared to what others order but Jean appreciated that she didn't feel the need to pretend to like things she didn't. He'd known girls in the past who would refuse cake of all things. 

"So why be a doll? I've heard a lot of rumours about the girls who become them but they all seem a little ridiculous if you ask me." The blonde asked, making conversation while they wanted for their coffee.

Luculia paused, chewing a small spoon of her cake. Why did she become a doll? At first, it was to support Spencer but now he didn't need her help and was half a country away. Setting down her spoon, her brow creased in thought.

"I suppose it's because I like people. I like helping them understand and communicate how they feel. I used to think it was to help my brother but now it's because I love it." She smiled thinking back to the letters that she'd written and the letters she'd been given. Yes. Helping people communicate was her reason.

Jean nodded, "That's as honourable an answer as any."

"What about you? Why join the military?"

He shouldn't have been caught off guard by the question, I mean he'd asked the same thing. But he couldn't be honest about it, could he? That he thought ladies would like him better in uniform. Was that even still the reason?

"Well..." She'd been honest with him, "I first enrolled because everyone said girls love a man in uniform. But then I got put under the Colonel and while that's still kind of the reason it's all become a lot more than that."

She laughed again, Spencer and his friends had once said something similar. Unfortunately, Jean jumped to the conclusion that she was laughing at him.

"I know it's kind of a stupid reason. Not really the kinda person you'd want to be in the army, protecting the country."

"No, no. I just find it funny because my brother and his friends said the same thing back when they were enrolling. You two are so alike in many ways." She spoke with a light tone, still fighting back a laugh.

Jean couldn't help but think being compared to her brother was a bad thing. I mean who wants to be compared to a relative of the person they were pursuing? It could be good, maybe it meant she trusted him. But does any girl really want to date a guy who reminds them of their brother?

"So, your brother," the blonde began, "I know we were talking about family earlier, but you talk about him a lot. Are you two close?" 

She paused for a moment. "I suppose we are. We were really close when we were little. He once beat up a boy who was picking on me." She shook her head in a motion that seemed disapproving, but couldn't help the small smile that came to her lips. "He used to be pretty protective of me... still is actually. But he got distant for a few years after we lost our parents. It's better now but it was hard for a few years. We had a lot to catch up on."

Jean nodded. Seemed like a situation he shouldn't stick his nose into. Not yet at least. Maybe in the future, when they were closer. 

"Hope he'd approve if he met me. I mean I don't really feel like fighting the brother of the girl I'm looking to get serious with."

The statement made Luculia flush. He was thinking about getting serious? She found it hard to believe, she was just her after all.

"I'm sure if he met you, you'd get along. I mentioned you in a latter a while back and he said he'd come if you messed with me but I don't think he was serious. He's not really in any position to fight right now anyway." She once again smiled at her brother's antics.

Jean chuckles, "Well at least you know he cares."

The conversation went on for a while, even after they'd finished their food and coffee. Eventually, they had to leave but instead of going their separate ways Jean showed the redhead around the city. She found him so easy to talk to. They talked about work and friends. They completely exhausted the topics of family and interests. And still, they had more to talk about.

Eventually, the sun hung low in the sky. Jean walked her home and made sure she got in safe, but not before a very sweet goodbye and sharing some easier contact details.

Upon walking in Luculia was greeted by the grinning faces of her colleagues, who were all sitting in the living room with her roommate. Seems like they all came to interrogate her after her date.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Apparently, according to Grammarly, I use the word "really" too often in my writing.


End file.
